This P30 Core Grant for Vision Research application from the University of Wisconsin Vision Researchers proposes three modules;Gene Delivery/Quantitative Molecular Biology;Pathology and Imaging;and Animal Model and Eye Organ Culture. The ability to efficiently deliver genes to cells is a powerful new therapeutic approach in treating ocular disease and is an essential research tool. The Gene delivery module will construct vectors, prepare high titer stocks of these materials for use by researchers, and assist investigators with gene delivery methods. The use of quantitative methods in molecular biology is growing. In particular, the quantitation of gene expression by RT-PCR and the analysis of gene expression changes using array technology. The Gene Delivery/Quantitative Molecular Biology Module will provide dedicated technical expertise to these areas and will enhance the abilities of those researchers currently using these technologies to add them to their research programs. Pathology analysis and sophisticated imaging methods have become increasingly important, as the emphasis on translational research has grown. The Pathology and Imaging Module will provide advanced histology, microscopy and image analysis, and morphometry of tissue sections and cultured cells. The development of new therapies and improving our understanding of visual system function relies on transferring work done in vitro to animal models. The Animal Model and Eye Organ Culture Module will assist investigators in using animal models (primate, cat, rabbit and rodent), experimental glaucoma induction, imaging and ocular physiology. This expertise will aid the efforts of core users in assisting the effects of their infectious agents, drugs, manipulations, and vectors/constructs on ocular function in rodents, cats, rabbits and primates. During the previous funding period a total of 28 qualifying NEI grants were assisted. As of the submission date, 188 peer reviewed papers have involved use of the core.